


We'll Always Have Paris

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Love at First Sight, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, Gay Paris...what a place to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Paris

Art by Tarantel  
  
It was something that hadn't been planned.   
  
It was by accident their paths had crossed.  
  
Or was it fate that brought them together?  
  
Whatever the reason, it was perfection.  
  
To be able to connect with someone.  
  
To understand each other so profoundly.  
  
It is beyond description, no words could convey.  
  
Unfortunately, fate has other designs for them.  
  
Perhaps, only for a little while, until they meet again.  
  
They will always have Paris...


End file.
